Switching Sides
by JoulesPalladiumStark
Summary: Ichigo has changed sides. Will his friends accept him or try to kill him? Title doesn't really fit. DUE TO SERIOUS WRITER'S BLOCK, THIS STORY WILL BE DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. Chapter 1: Kidnapped?

Chapter One  
Kidnapped

"What's going on!?" I yell out loud as my hollow materializes and the particles merge with me. "You beat me, so I'm merging with you. You will get all of my power and even more. You're going to hate what happens though. Good luck, King." he said and disappeared. I was cast out of my inner world just as the menos grande was about to bring its fist down on me. My reiatsu flared causing an explosion. The hollow stopped and took a step back. The dust settled and the hollow's eyes widened, then it attacked. It seemed to be moving in slow motion as its fist was brought down. I pulled my sword up and sliced off that entire arm. The menos screamed, as even the arm seemed to move slow, as it fell to the ground with a loud crash. I quickly jumped up and slashed its head off with one sweep of my sword. I landed just as the menos disappeared.

'How the hell did I kill that thing so easily!? And where did all this power suddenly come from!?' Then a thought occurred to me. I slowly brought my hand up to my face. I felt something hard around my left eye. I then pulled apart my haori and looked at my chest. 'Oh shit.' There in the center of my chest was a hollow hole. I touched it making sure it was real. 'Oh shit, oh shit, oh SHIT!!' I thought starting to panic.

I calmed down a bit 'I was going to be banned or hunted down sometime or another, being a vizard and all. Well now I've just changed from a shinigami with hollow powers, to a hollow with shinigami powers.' I look down at my sword. It looked like a normal zanpakuto except it was all black. 'Well it has a sheath too.' I slide my sword into the sheath on my hip.

Just then a portal opened up in front of me. Out of it stepped the giant arrancar I fought before, that pale black haired arrancar that was with the giant one, and Grimmjow.

"What exactly are we doing here, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow said. They must not have seen or sensed me yet. The big one answered "Well Aizen said something about a very strong arrancar suddenly popping up around here." Grimmjow turned to him and said "I wasn't talking to you Yammy. Damn. I guess that thick skull of yours affects your hearing!" The pale one, Ulquiorra I was guessing, said "Aizen sent us to retrieve an arrancar here in the world of the living. This one though, he did not create." At this time I decided to get the hell out of there. It wasn't a Shunpo that I used so I was guessing that it was a Sonido. So I Sonidoed home where I left my body.

I crawled in through my window and climbed into my body. A knock sounded on the door. "Ichi-nii dinner's ready." Karin said. "Okay be there in minute." I said. 'Just in time.' I thought as I walked out the door. As I passed by my mirror I looked over myself. 'No mask piece.' I lifted my shirt up.'No hollow hole.' I looked into the reflection of my eyes.'Eyes are still brown.' I walk out the door and down the stairs, ready for my father to attack.

And true to my thoughts he jumps out of the living room aiming a kick for my head. He seemed to be moving in slow motion. I put my hand up and grabbed his ankle just as his foot was inches away from connecting with my head. I pull his ankle above my head he starts falling to the floor. I lower him down slowly, then I pull him up to his feet and continue on my way.

I walk into the kitchen and sit down. "Didn't Dad attack you?" Karin asked "Yeah he did." I answered. "Huh. I didn't hear a crash like I normally do."

After we finished eating I went back up to my room. About ten minutes later a knock sounded on my door. "Ichigo can I speak to you?" my father said. "Um sure. Come in." I said after a minute. He opened the door entered and closed the door behind him. He walks closer to where I sit on my bed. "What do you know about shinigami and hollows?" he asked me.

My eyes widened in disbelief. He looked serious. I said "Before I answer your question, tell me how you know of them." He sighed then popped out of his body. He wore the black kimono of a shinigami. Over his shoulder was a white coat. "Is that a captains coat?" I asked staring wide eyed at my father. "Yes. I was once a captain. But I left so I could start a family." he said.

"Very touching. Sorry but you will be coming with me." someone said from behind me. We both turn and look. It was Ulquiorra. Before I could even blink he grabbed me and jumped through a portal, back to Hueco Mundo. The last thing I heard was my father calling after me. Then I fell unconscious.

* * *

I know it was a short chapter but I've never been very good at writing long stories or chapters. R&R. Please.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Where I Belong

Chapter Two  
Where I Belong

When I wake up I'm lying in a bed, but it wasn't mine. I open my eyes to a completely white room with a white bed on the left wall. I sit up then quickly lie back down feeling dizzy. "Dizzy? " a familiar voice said from across the room. I turn my head to see Grimmjow leaning against the wall, hands in his pockets. "Where am I?" I asked. "Hueco Mundo, my room." he stated with a smirk. The door opened and Ulquiorra walked in. "Aizen has called a meeting, and you are to bring the shinigami." he said then left.

"Right to the point isn't he?" I said sitting up, slower this time. "Yep. Most of the time if you try to talk to him you'd be lucky to get more than two words out of him. Creepy, monotonous, bastard. I'm gonna kick his ass one day." Grimmjow said stepping away from the wall. "Come on." he said. Then he led the way to the place where we are supposed to meet Aizen.

When we walked in Aizen was there already. He said "Ah, just the one I need to speak to. Ichigo, I have some questions." Grimmjow pushed me closer a bit roughly. 'He was nice to me in his room, and now he's being a jerk. Does he have a split personality?' I turned to Aizen scowl in place. 'Or maybe he's being like me. He's being a jerk to retain his image, just like how I always scowl to retain mine.'

"Now Ichigo, do you know where any arrancars are? Besides the ones here, there is one in Karakura Town. Do you know where it is?" he asked looking at me with an evil smile on his face. "Yeah." I said. During the time that Aizen asked me the question everyone had come in and sat down at the table behind Aizen. They were all waiting for my answer.

I pulled out my substitute soul reaper badge, dragged my soul out of my body, then pulled open my haori reveiling my hollow hole. "He's right here." I said looking him in the eyes with my now yellow eyes.

"Well, now I have no more questions but one. Why haven't you escaped yet? You have the ability to escape, and yet you have not tried. Why is that?" he asked me. "Because I do not wish to leave. I don't want to return to the world of the living. I don't belong there." I said still scowling. "Would you be willing to join us? As an Espada?" he asked me with that creepy smile. I smiled and said "Sure."

I was numbered zero of the Espada, so we wouldn't have to move anyone down a number and because I was to strong to be number 10, and there is no 11th Espada. I was given a room, and given clothing to wear. It had been about a week and every arrancar already accepted me. Yammy wanted to fight me and I complied. It took an hour but I finally beat him. I cooked for the Espada once and now I always cook for them. I didn't think arrancars would like human food, but they ate it like it was their last meal. I'm sort of like the 'mother' figure of the arrancars. Some arrancars, the more childish ones, bring their arguments to me for help on deciding who is right. Most of the time I will agree with one of them, but sometimes I tell them to settle it by themselves.

We were having a meeting one day when the wall at the end of the table across from Aizen exploded. Several shinigami came through including Rukia, Renji, Toshiro, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, my own father, and my other friends, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu. "Give Ichigo back!" Rukia screamed attacking Grimmjow. Everyone except me, Aizen, Tosen, and Gin were fighting. Rukia fighting Grimmjow, Renji fighting Starrk, Ikkaku fighting Yammy, Yumichika fighting Halibel, Orihime, Chad and Uryu fighting Noitra. The others were split up among the other Espada.

I charged up a cero behind my back until it was enough, then I threw it in the middle of all of them. It wasn't enough to hurt them, just enough to get their attention. "Quit fighting. Jeez, what the hell is wrong with you?" I said pissed. The arrancars could tell by my reiatsu that I was not to be reconed with. They bowed their heads and said "We're sorry, Ichigo-san." "Whoa, Ichigo, how did you do that? Well whatever come on let's go." I glared at Renji and said "I'm not going anywhere. You shouldn't have even come."

They all looked at me with wide eyes then Rukia said "You've been brain washed, Ichigo." then she mumbled something to the the others. My father shunpoed behind me and tried to grab me but I jumped out of my body. I heard multiple gasps from my friends. My shirt was like the one that Grimmjow wears so everyone could see my hollow hole. "Now you know what I am. What are you going to do now? Will you accept me for what I am like the arrancars did, or will you try to kill me as much as the others? Will you accept me, or try to kill me?" I said glaring daggers at Rukia.

Rukia said "How can we accept you when you didn't even tell us?" "Well about an hour before I was "kidnapped" was when I changed into an arrancar. And the fault goes to my damn hollow." I answered back crossing my arms.

"Oh and for your information I changed while fighting a god damned Menos Grande. And you know what else? It was a Vasto Lorde. Your stupid soul pager doesn't work worth shit!" I ranted throwing my hands in the air. "You....you killed that Vasto Lorde that went to the world of the living!?" Aizen said, eyes widened in awe. "Yeah? So? It's not that hard."

Aizen and Rukia said at the same time "No one has ever been able to kill a Vasto Lorde."

* * *

This chapter is a little longer. If I can I will try to make the next chapter even longer. R&R please.


End file.
